


To Keep You Looking at Me

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, D/s undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light Pain Play, M/M, Meet-Cute, Top Richie Tozier, bull rider eddie, if you squint lol, rodeo clown richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: Eddie is a bull rider and Richie is a rodeo clown! They work the same rodeo and flirt and fuck lol
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	To Keep You Looking at Me

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "mirrorball" by taylor swift bc the one line about rodeo clowns in that song inspired this fic lol

Eddie lives for the feeling of flying. The screams of the crowd are nice, and the money is even nicer. But the one thing he’s always really craved is  _ risk _ . He can never get enough of the feeling of falling and landing and getting back up, the anticipation before the fall, all of it. And what better way to chase that than getting on the back of a bull and holding on for dear life?

Okay, his childhood obsession with cowboys may have had something to do with it too. It’s a great combination of two things he loves. 

The bull stirs beneath him, and Eddie holds tight to the reins, a smile already twitching on his lips. His heart races as the countdown comes to an end. And then they’re being released, and the world narrows down to just him and the bull in the center of the ring. All he has to focus on is not falling off. It’s not easy, but he’s done it before. He knows he’s gonna fall; the bull always wins in the end. But this knowledge gives Eddie a respect for the animal desperately trying to toss him to the ground that he likes to think gives him a leg up on his competitors. He doesn’t feel so different from the bull, powerful and reckless and refusing to give in. It’s like wrestling with a friend, and the laughter bubbles out of Eddie just like it would if he was safe on the carpeted floor of a suburban living room. He tightens his muscles, works them as best he can, moving with the bull, trying to predict its movements. 

But bulls are never predictable—another thing Eddie admires (and even envies) about them. So, as always, he feels his grip start to slip eventually, feels his thighs slip over the smooth fur, the muscles that will always inevitably be stronger than his. It scares him, sure. But the fear is the best part. The adrenaline of never knowing  _ just  _ how long he’ll be dangling on this precipice thrills him like nothing else. And with one final buck, he knows his dance with this particular bull has come to an end. He feels his grip slip, and as it does, he feels anything corporeal slip away. He’s still whooping as he flies. This moment is the shortest, but it’s his favorite. When no touch or sight or sound can help him until the ground collides with his shoulder and he has to roll out and get up and out of there as fast as he can. Which, he’s proud to say, is fucking  _ fast _ . This part he knows he’s way better at than anyone else, because even when he can’t see where he’s going, even when he’s flying through the air, he knows exactly where he’s going to land, and exactly where to run once he gets to his feet, his shoulder throbbing in pain that feels like a prize.

Still, while he certainly earns the cheers that ring through the arena, he knows he’s not the only reason he got out of there without being stomped to death. He’s deeply grateful for the guy currently running around the ring like an idiot, both for saving his life and making him giggle as he winks at him as he runs by. 

Eddie’s thankful for all the rodeo clowns, and he always makes sure to thank them before he leaves for the night. But he thinks he likes this one more than the others. This one’s younger than normal, about Eddie’s own age he would guess, and he’s got a spark that keeps the audience laughing all night. Eddie thinks briefly that maybe he should be annoyed by this guy stealing his spotlight, but he’s far too charmed by him to care. Even with the ridiculous clown makeup that usually skeeves Eddie out.

Eddie winds up getting first place, which he accepts graciously, he thinks. He’s gotten a lot better at hiding his triumphant smirks since he first started winning. He then of course has to deal with people swarming him, other riders congratulating him, and some younger ones asking for pointers for their next ride. Eddie himself is barely pushing thirty, but he’s happy and flattered to dole out some advice. He even takes some pictures with some women from the crowd who either have no idea what a gay guy is like whatsoever or think it’s rude to assume someone’s sexuality based on their mannerisms and appearance. Either way, they’re nice, and thankfully they accept easily enough that Eddie’s not looking to sleep with any of them.

Nearly forty-five minutes have passed by the time Eddie collapses onto a stool at the bar. He’s just about to order when he hears someone sit next to him.

“Whew, you sure now what you’re doing out there.” Eddie looks over to find a man with unruly black curls smiling at him. He’s got deep blue eyes that are lined with makeup that hasn’t been fully removed behind a pair of thick framed glasses. He’s also got a prominent, crooked nose that’s spattered with freckles. Eddie decides he likes the genuine smile on his full, dark pink lips a lot better than the one he had painted on earlier.

“I’m guessing you’re the clown?” Eddie grins.

“Well, I prefer to be called Richie, but yeah, that’s me.”

“I’m Eddie.”

“Yeah, I know,” Richie grins. Eddie isn’t sure what’s more distracting: the twinkle in his eyes or the deep lines around his smile. “Pretty impressive work you did out there tonight.”

Eddie ducks his head, a faint blush painting his cheeks. He’d like to pretend he doesn’t know why he didn’t blush at all the other congratulations he received that night, but he knows all too well. “You’re the impressive one,” he says softly.

“Oh yeah,” Richie scoffs, “that ass-eating joke I made was a work of pure genius.”

“I’m serious!” Eddie says with a light laugh, sitting up straighter to show he means it. “Me and all these other guys, we’re just show-offs. But you… you protect people, you know? And you definitely saved me from getting trampled, so thank you for that.”

Richie smirks. “You don’t seem like you need much protecting. The other guys, yeah, but not you.” He gives Eddie a once over that makes his skin burn in the best way. “God, the way you ride...” Richie must suddenly realize he’s staring at Eddie’s hips, because his eyes bolt up as his cheeks go pink. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean nothin’ by that, swear.”

Eddie gives him a soft smile to calm his frantic look. “I appreciate that.” Taking a deep breath, he adds, “But I wouldn’t mind… if you did. Mean something by it, that is.”

Richie narrows his eyes, like he’s trying to see if Eddie’s setting a trap for him. But Eddie must seem genuine enough, because Richie’s lips curl into a pleased smirk, even as the surprise still lingers in his eyes for a moment. “Yeah? You looking for a partner to practice your riding with?”

Eddie laughs at that, but he’s not dissuaded. Honestly, he likes how goofy Richie is. It makes him feel more relaxed as he leans further into Richie’s space. “That’s a funny way of saying you want me to do all the work,” he says, quirking a challenging eyebrow at him.

Richie laughs like he’s impressed. He runs his fingers lightly over Eddie’s forearm and says, “Hey, you said it yourself, I know how to take care of a guy.”

“I’m not sure that’s what I said,” Eddie hums in amusement, but he’s leaning in as Richie does.

Richie’s wearing a smile that matches Eddie’s as he says, “Hm, no? Guess I’ll just have to prove it then.”

Eddie can feel Richie’s breath on his lips now, but Eddie pulls back a bit and looks Richie in the eyes. “I have a room.”

Richie keeps his hand on Eddie’s waist the whole way there, acting the perfect gentleman. But Eddie thinks he can feel Richie thrumming with anticipation just as hard as Eddie is. Sure enough, as soon as the hotel door closes behind them, Richie’s spinning him around and lifting him up into his arms. Eddie giggles breathlessly before bringing his lips to Richie’s, his hands finding their way into his soft, inky curls. His hands are surprisingly strong as they grip Eddie’s thighs, but Eddie still helps by wrapping his legs and arms around Richie as he captures Richie’s bottom lip between his own. God, he’s never kissed anyone with lips this full before; he can’t get enough of it. But then Richie is licking into Eddie’s mouth, teasing his tongue over Eddie’s lips, then just barely over the tip of Eddie’s tongue as he opens his mouth for Richie, and now all Eddie can think about is  _ holy shit this man knows how to use his tongue _ . One particular drag of Richie’s tongue has Eddie whimpering into the kiss. His hips buck involuntarily against Richie’s stomach, and it’s only then that he realizes how achingly hard he is. “Fuck, you sound pretty,” Richie pants with a smile, carrying Eddie over to the bed. He tosses him playfully onto the mattress, which bounces slightly under him. Eddie giggles from the quick little rush and scoots quickly up the bed so that his head rests on the pillow. The sight of Richie drinking him in as he unbuttons his shirt, revealing his flushed and freckles chest, is enough to draw another small noise from Eddie’s throat. He quickly, frantically undoes the buttons on his own shirt, and Richie laughs as he watches Eddie speed ahead of him to get his pants off. “Damn, not even gonna let me enjoy the show?” he teases.

“Thought I already put on a show,” Eddie snarks right back. But he’s smiling as he sits up, just his boxers left, and leans up to kiss Richie again. 

“Mm, ya got me there,” Richie practically purrs into the kiss. He runs his hand over Eddie’s thigh, and as his blue eyes follow the path of his hand Eddie can’t help but continue to pepper kisses all along his face and curls. “You got lube around here, sweetheart?”

“Front pocket of my suitcase,” Eddie says, nodding toward the corner of the room. “And condoms.” 

Richie kisses him again and tugs at the hem of Eddie’s briefs. “You leave these for me to take off, yeah?” When Eddie nods, Richie throws him a wink and a, “Good boy,” that might be a joke, but makes Eddie flush nonetheless. Richie’s across the room in two easy strides. Thankfully, he finds what they need easily enough, and as he does so Eddie lounges back on his elbows. The sight of Richie crawling onto the bed over him is one he wants to remember for the rest of his life. He’s all long, pale limbs and freckles, with pronounced collarbones that Eddie can’t help but run his fingers over. But what most catches Eddie’s eye is the tent in Richie’s boxers that’s just barely out of Eddie’s reach. “Lie back, baby,” Richie says. And Eddie’s usually resistant to orders, but there’s something about the honey in Richie’s voice that makes him trust him, that makes him want to do whatever Richie asks.

“You’re beautiful,” Eddie blurts out. It’s maybe an overly intimate or even cheesy thing to say, but the thought is too loud in his mind to not voice. And he decides it was a great decision, because it makes Richie blush and look away, smiling all bashful but trying to play it cool.

“Well, shit, look who’s fucking talking,” he says, burying his face in Eddie’s neck. Eddie gasps as he feels Richie’s lips on his sensitive skin, and he arches into his touch. It feels amazing, and it has his cock begging for attention, but Eddie also can’t help but smile at the thought that Richie just did that to hide the pink in his cheeks. 

He gets distracted from thinking about how cute Richie is when he’s reminded of how big his hands are as they drag up Eddie’s thighs, bunching up his briefs around his hips and grabbing at them.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re even more gorgeous out of those tight jeans,” Richie moans, a smile in his voice. He sits up to pull the last bit of Eddie’s clothes off, his eyes drinking him in as he takes his time. And fuck, Eddie’s not much one for the limelight, but he wants all of Richie’s attention on him, just like this, until he drowns in it. He lies back against the comforter and the pillows as Richie pulls the fabric down his legs, letting his hard cock bounce up against his stomach. Totally naked under Richie’s gaze, Eddie spreads his legs and gives Richie a coy smile, biting his lip. “Fuck, you trying to give me a heart attack?” he laughs, running his hands over Eddie’s hips.

“Don’t pass out on me yet,” Eddie giggles. Richie presses a soft kiss to the tip of Eddie’s nose before turning his attention back to Eddie’s body. He runs his fingers over the skin on Eddie’s left shoulder and hip, which is starting to bruise. 

“You want me to be gentle here?” Richie asks. And Eddie really appreciates it, but he has to laugh. He didn’t become a bull rider because it was safe and comfortable.

“Do I seem like someone who likes to be treated gently?” he shoots back. Richie smiles at that, first laughing with Eddie, but then shifting to something darker. Experimentally, he presses his fingers lightly into the bruised area, his eyes dilating as he watches Eddie gasp in pleasure. 

“Fuck, you sound nice when you moan,” Richie breathes, bringing his lips back to Eddie’s. Eddie can feel Richie fumbling with the lube as he kisses him and spreads his legs even wider. Soon enough, he can feel the pad of Richie’s finger pressed against him, the lube slick and warmed up against his skin. Eddie gasps as Richie pushes in, then slowly lets himself let out a string of soft moans as Richie sinks his finger all the way in. He curls his finger a bit, making Eddie let out another pleasured little sound as he grabs at Richie’s shoulders. Then Richie starts kissing his way down Eddie’s body, lower and lower as his finger works him open. As he slides a second finger inside, he takes the tip of Eddie’s cock in his mouth, making Eddie cry out. He grabs at Richie’s curls, desperate for something to hold onto. His head spins with want when he hears and  _ feels _ Richie moan around his cock. 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” he whines, doing his best not to let his hips buck up into Richie’s mouth. “God, please, fuck me, fuck me,” he pants, rambling now. Richie’s only got two fingers inside of him, but they reach so deep, and he sure fucking knows how to use them. It’s not long before he has Eddie desperate for more. He wants to feel Richie between his legs, wants to feel Richie pressed against him, fucking deep inside of him. And when Richie presses his fingers into Eddie’s hips again, light pain blooming through him, he’s worried he might just come before that can even happen. “Richie,” he whines, “Richie, please, please, fuck me,  _ please _ .” 

Richie pulls his lips off of Eddie’s cock and presses soothing kisses to his hip bones. “Can you take one more finger for me, babydoll? I know you’re tough, but I don’t wanna hurt you. It’s not gonna be any fun if I don’t make sure you’re nice and ready.”

Eddie’s impatient, but he knows Richie’s right; the blunt pain of bruises is one thing, the searing pain of being stretched too far too quickly is a monster all its own. So he agrees with a nod, then lets his head fall back to the pillow in pleasure as Richie presses a third slick finger inside of him. He feels himself open up around him, relaxing and getting used to the stretch. He loves being fingered, loves the obscene way Richie watches his fingers disappear into Eddie, loves the intentionality of Richie’s fingers as he curls them and makes pleasure explode deep inside of him. He loves the wet sounds of the lube as Richie starts pumping his fingers faster, until he’s well and truly finger fucking Eddie, making him squirm and moan out senseless obscenities. Eddie’s glad Richie’s just watching and not touching Eddie’s cock, because he’s sure he would come embarrassingly quickly if he was. God, Richie’s brushing up against his walls so nicely, it has Eddie clutching to the sheets, moaning until his moans turn back into pleas. “Richie, god,  _ fuck me _ ,” Eddie whines as his hips roll, searching for more.

Richie pulls his fingers out slow, watching them in a way that makes Eddie’s skin burn. “You sure you’re ready?” he asks, but there’s a teasing smirk on his face this time that lets Eddie know he’s fucking with him. “You didn’t even say please that time.”

Eddie huffs at that and sits up, pulling Richie in for a kiss by his curls. “Please,” he whimpers into Richie’s lips. God, he needs it so bad, he doesn’t know if he should beg or just flip Richie over and take it. “Please,  _ please _ , I need it so bad.” Reaching down, he strokes Richie’s cock through his boxers, just enough pressure to make him gasp. Eddie can’t help but smile as Richie moans into the kiss, grabbing Eddie to steady himself. Eddie pulls away to watch Richie’s face as he reaches into his boxers and pulls Richie’s cock out, stroking around the head. Richie’s eyebrows draw together, his lips dropping open as his beautiful eyes go glassy. His cheeks get a faint blush, too. And fuck, if this is what he looks like just from Eddie’s hand, Eddie needs to see what he looks like underneath him. Eddie kisses him again, this time guiding him to lie down. “Come on,” Eddie whines with a smile as he pulls Richie’s boxers off and straddles his thighs. Stroking his cock with both hands (and  _ fuck _ , it still looks big when he does, all hard and smooth and warm and leaking), Eddie bats his eyes at Richie and says, “Don’t you wanna fuck me?”

“Fuck,” Richie groans, reaching for Eddie. “God, yes, look at you.” Eddie scoots closer, eager to feel Richie’s hands running over his sides. They both gasp as their cocks brush together. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off you all night, baby. Those fucking  _ hips _ .” Eddie lets out a cry as Richie grabs at his hips, pressing against the bruise there.

“Fuck, can I? Please?” he asks, grabbing the condom and the lube. As soon as Richie nods, Eddie’s tearing open the condom and rolling it onto Richie’s cock. They both moan as he does, taking a little more time than he needs to. But by the time he’s spreading lube over Richie’s cock, he’s too desperate to take his time. Lifting up, Richie helps him position his cock against Eddie’s hole. Eddie lets out an excited little gasp as he feels the tip against his hole. Then, slowly, he lowers himself down, a choked out moan escaping his lips as he feels Richie stretching him open. And it just keeps  _ going _ , until finally Eddie’s seated in Richie’s lap, so full he can barely breath. “F-fuck,” he moans, his voice thin and shaky as he catches his breath. He rocks his hips a little, moaning at the feeling of Richie pressing up inside of him, filling him up. 

“You doing alright, Eds?” Richie asks, running his hand soothingly over Eddie’s side. The nickname catches Eddie off guard, but he likes it. It makes him feel warm.

“Yeah, it’s good,” he says with a smile. “You’re just really big, holy fuck.” They laugh together a little, and the sound of it helps Eddie breathe, helps him relax enough to move a little. He lifts up on his knees a bit, and the drag of Richie’s cock inside him is intense, but settling back down is so smooth, so  _ good _ . 

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Richie gasps. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking tight.”

Eddie drinks in Richie’s moans, lifting up and falling down again so he can hear even more. Richie looks like he’s just seen the light of heaven as Eddie starts bouncing on his cock, and it’s enough to make Eddie giggle, thrilled to be making Richie feel that way. “Does it feel good?” he asks, his voice sweet and coy as he leans back, steadying himself on Richie’s thighs so that he’s totally on display for Richie as he rides him.

“Fuck, yes,” Richie moans, running his hands over Eddie. “Fuck, baby, you look amazing on my cock.” His words make Eddie moan and spur him on further, making him lift up just a little higher, grind down just a little harder, a little faster, until he can hear Richie’s cock sliding in and out of him, filling the room with the sounds of their moans and Eddie’s ass hitting Richie’s thighs. It’s not long before the pleasure has his head spinning and precome dripping down his cock. Richie feels so good inside of him, his hands are so big on Eddie’s thighs. And fuck, the sound of his moans makes Eddie throb. 

Then, suddenly, Eddie finds the perfect angle, and with a shift of his hips he’s crying out, “Oh,  _ fuck! _ ” The pleasure makes him shake as he desperately tries to find the angle again. His moans are getting louder and higher, more unrestrained as he fucks himself on Richie’s cock, his own desperate for attention. His whole body feels like it's trembling, and Richie must notice, because he pulls Eddie down against his chest. Eddie goes gratefully, burying his face in Richie’s shoulder. Richie bends his knees to support Eddie better and starts fucking into him, holding him close and stroking his hair as he lets out a string of punctuated moans.

“That’s it, baby,” Richie moans. “Fuck, I’ve got you, I got you, darlin’.” All Eddie can do is cling to Richie and moan. With his cock trapped between his own stomach and Richie’s, he’s finally getting the relief he’s been needing, and his pleasure quickly overwhelms him. “Doing so good for me, sweetheart. You feel so fucking good.”

“Feels so good,” Eddie slurs, mouthing at Richie’s neck. When Richie shifts just a bit, fucking even deeper into him, Eddie moans and lets out a desperate, “ _ Oh _ , yes, yes, fuck me! Please, please, fuck me, please— _ ah! _ ” He lets out a cry as Richie grabs him by the hips, light pain peeking through and adding to his pleasure as Richie holds him tight and fucks into him, harder, faster. Eddie’s moans and pleas turn to screams as Richie gives it to him, making his vision blur. He has to bite down on Richie’s shoulder to keep somewhat quiet. The force of Richie’s thrusts rocks Eddie’s body back and forth in Richie’s lap, and the feeling of his cock gliding between his stomach and Richie’s combined with the feeling of Richie fucking the soul out of his body has Eddie getting closer and closer to that peak, until he’s right on the brink, Richie’s moans in his ear pushing him even further. “R-Richie,” he whines, struggling to form words through the haze of absolute pleasure that enshrouds him, “I’m so close.”

“Fuck, baby, me too,” Richie pants. “Come on, sweetheart, come for me. Wanna feel you come on my cock.” Eddie can’t stop moaning as Richie fucks him, and he’s so close he almost sounds like he’s crying. He can feel it coming, stuck in that final swell when Richie kisses his temple and murmurs in his ear, “Let go, baby. Come for me.”

Eddie does as he’s told, his screams ringing out in the room as the pleasure explodes through his body, washing over him. If he believed in heaven, he’d swear he saw it just then as he makes a mess of himself and Richie, his mind blank of anything other than how amazing he feels.

Through his own pleasure, he can make out the sounds of Richie’s moans, a slurred string of  _ fuck, baby _ and  _ so good _ until he lets out a gasp and cries, “Yes,  _ yes _ , oh  _ fuck _ !” Eddie gasps as he feels Richie’s cock twitching inside of him, Eddie’s own body still trembling as Richie finishes inside of him. 

“Oh my god,” Eddie pants. He means to give a small giggle at the end, but he’s too breathless.

“Tell me about it,” Richie agrees, and Eddie can hear the smile in his voice, but he has to see it too. So, summoning all of his strength, he lifts himself up as best he can and looks down at Richie. His hair is stuck to his forehead, and his cheeks are a precious shade of red. His eyes, still dilated, shine behind his glasses. But Eddie’s favorite part is his smile, easy and genuine and dazzling. And contagious; one look at Richie looking so happily disheveled and Eddie can’t stop grinning.

“That was amazing,” he sighs, pressing a kiss to Richie’s lips.

“Seriously,” Richie says with a small laugh. “Fuck, I don’t know the last time I came that hard.”

“Speaking of…” Eddie shakes his hips a little, reminding Richie that he’s still nestled inside of Eddie. They both giggle together, and Richie presses a few more kisses to Eddie’s lips before helping lift him up, letting his cock slowly slide out of him. Eddie collapses to his side and watches him tie off the condom, tossing it into the bin beside the bed before settling back into the pillows. Eddie goes to rest on Richie’s chest, but something catches his eye. “Oh, fuck,” he laughs, an apologetic grin on his lips as he points out the dark bruises he’d left on Richie’s shoulder and chest while trying to muffle his moans. Thankfully, Richie just laughs and runs his finger over them, almost reverently.

“Damn, should’a known you’d have a mean bite,” he teases, his eyes twinkling as he pulls Eddie in for another kiss. 

“It looks good on you,” Eddie says, partly joking but mostly honest. 

Richie smiles up at him and brushes his hair out of his face. Eddie blushes at the tenderness of the gesture. “You look good on me.” Eddie’s sure it was meant as a charmingly half-assed quip, but there’s something honest in Richie’s eyes that makes Eddie feel like he’s glowing. Now it’s his turn to hide his blush, nuzzling into Richie’s chest. Richie gives a small laugh and wraps his arms around him, holding him close, and Eddie can’t help but think that it feels like puzzle pieces clicking together. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if I'll ever get around to it, but i'd love to expand on this/make it a slower burn/write about a relationship developing between them bc they keep running into each other. but for now i hope you liked this! i had to get it out there lol. also feel free to say hi on tumblr @ wonderwheelzier !!


End file.
